Collision Course
by Toshiro-San
Summary: “I’m Unari Teiki and Get off me! This is a no lying down on top of Teiki zone unless you’re a girl and I'm butt naked with a condom Teiki growled. Quote from the Story, 5 OC from shows like Naruto, Beyblade, Dragonball, One Piece, Shaman King in one story
1. Hard Collision

Information:  
Takon Kinomiya (Beyblade OC/main character) 

K**a**nji Hamaki (DBZ OC)

K**e**nji Asakura (Shaman King OC)

Jubei Inari (One Piece OC)

Teiki Unari (Naruto OC)  
Hiroku (Beyblade OC)Collision Course

It's a Sunday afternoon, just reaching sunset, and the sky is a golden orange. Takon Kinomiya, (age 13 and 5 foot) ran after the 4 other people in front of him angrily. "Why are you always doing this? I can help people! I am not useless!" Takon yelled. Hiroku turned. "Go away Takon, not now, we're busy" He said and continued walking with the others. "Why can't I he-" Takon gasped, suddenly falling into a large black hole below him. He flew downwards for what seemed like hours, unable to move or speak.

_God damnit what the hell-happened_ Takon thought trying to look around. He turned his neck finally able to move. Takon looked around in midair, a thick forest below him with a large ocean surrounding it. "Where the hell am I!?" He yelled. Takon looked around once again and sighed. "I'm in mid-air, not moving…oh crap a cartoon gag" He said suddenly falling. "Heeelllppp!" Takon yelled. He soon smashed into the ground. "Ouch…its like bones are in this ground gosh. "Well hi to you to!" A person said from below. "I'm Unari Teiki and Get off me! This is a no lying down on top of Teiki zone unless you're a girl and I'm butt naked with a condom" Teiki growled. Takon rolled over off Teiki. "Gosh cranky aren't you?" Takon said. "I've been in this forest Island for two day straight without Ramen and only eating bugs!" Teiki yelled. Takon raised and eyebrow and stood up brushing himself of. "I'm Takon Kinomiya, Number one-" unexpectedly another, taller figure (about 5'9 and 17) punched Takon hard with a tired look on his face. "Teiki! You found food!" He yelled. "No, I found a new person on are trip to get out of this lame 'no chicks' island" Teiki said. Takon growled getting up. "This is Jubei Inari" Teiki said sitting against a tree. "Sorry kid, I guess not getting a little bit of food in the past days has gotten to me" Jubei said helping him up. Jubei had soft looking brown hair and a cut across his nose with stitches. Takon growled once again. "I've taken my fair share of punches" Takon said. Teiki smirked. "Same" He said. "But then my life is all work and no fun" He muttered. Teiki had a black shirt with blue and silver spiky hair, along with black trousers with bandages around both arms. Jubei sighed and got up. "Forgot to tell you, Kanji and Kenji founded a broken ship and fixed it up" He said. "We're blowing this joint, today" He said scratching his brown hair. Takon got up and sighed. _I should stay, I bet I'm no use to these guys to.. _Takon followed Jubei and Teiki, dragging his feet. Jubei pushed a tree branch out of the way walking towards the shore, he let go and it smacked Teiki in the face. "What it before I go ninja on your ass" He said angrily. Takon ducked under the tree branched and watched the shore. A large boat floated in the sea with Dr. Light carved onto the side. A jet black haired teenager leaned on the side of the boat with a cream T-shirt and orange headphones on his neck, the jet black hair drooped to each side of his head. "Yo, who's the new kid?" He asked. Takon growled. "I'm not a kid" He said. "My names Takon Kinomiya, yours?" Takon asked. "Call me Kenji Asakura, Japanese Shaman" Kenji said, his eyes half closed. Takon climbed up a ladder and Shook hands. Kenji was about 5 foot 5 age 14, he carried a small smirk on his face as he shook hands with Takon. "You better not be useless" He said. "Of course I'm not" Takon muttered looking at the ground. "I could crush just about anyone here" He smirked looking up. "Nope, not Kanji" Teiki said getting up. Jubei smiled "Yeah, he's the strongest out of all of us" He said. Kenji nodded. "here he comes now" He said. Kanji flew down, about 5'11, black hair with a blue shirt and orange trousers, you could see the six-pack through the shirt and the large muscles on his arms. "_He takes steroids_" Teiki whispered to Takon. Takon laughed slightly as Kanji landed. "Got some melons and other fruit for the boat ride" Kanji said and looked at Takon. "Hi, I'm Kanji Hamaki" He said. "Another person who came here outta the blue?" Kanji asked turning to Jubei. "Yeah, we dunno what he can do though" Jubei replied. Takon snorted. "I can control wind and do some other real powerful stuff" He growled. "Good, because this ship has no sail" Jubei said. "And no-one here has that element" He added.

Takon stood and the end of the boat shooting gusts of wind out of his palms. The ship sped down the through the sea below it. Takon quickly turned looking at the horizon. "Nothing but sea.." He muttered. Jubei inhaled deeply. "The sweet sea" He muttered standing at the front of the ship. Teiki stuffed his face with bananas as Kenji slept beside him. Kanji smirked sitting as the top of the boat. "Can I stop, this is getting boring, and I thing I'm about to puke up the melons I ate, the huge two melons" Takon moaned. "Reminds me of Tsunade" Teiki said. "She has two huge melons" He added. Takon frowned. "She kept them fresh for that long?" Takon asked. "Yeah, since she was 13, all they've been doing is growing" Teiki replied. "Two knuckle-heads" Kanji sighed. "Growing?, I'd love to stick my head into those sweet things.." Takon smiled. Teiki raised an eyebrow, "Your sick man" He said. "What so sick about melons? especially big ones, their nice and juicy" Takon said. Teiki sighed and continued to eat fruits. "Retards" Jubei muttered. He turned looking at a robotic looking ship to the side of them. "Look! It's some kind of robotic looking ship!" Jubei said, ignoring the narrating. On the ship there were many robots, each silver in body and wielding a weapon. "Takon! Turn us towards them!" Kanji yelled. Takon sighed and turned, blasting air out at a different angle, the ship turned and shot towards the robotic ship. Each of the silver robots put their fist out towards the ship, their arms transformed into a weapon. They each jumped at the ship and climbed up the side. Jubei jumped onto the side of the ship, his golden green tank top swaying in the breeze. "Show off, just because the Narrator likes him best" Teiki growled. "Mera-Mera Fire Spin!" Jubei yelled. Flames surrounded his body as he spun rapidly around the boat, careful not to burn it. He smashed through each robot and landed back on the edge of the boat running his hand through his hair. Teiki growled. "Do you think your some kind of super model?" Teiki said. Jubei turned to face him. "I could be a super model if I wanted to be" He said smirking at Teiki. Teiki growled once again and turned away from Jubei. One last robot stood at the edge of the Robotic ship, red eyes glaring at Jubei. His hair suddenly turned a metal brown and he wore a metal golden/green tank top with black trousers. "Mera-Mera Heat fist" The robot muttered flames shooting out of it's fist. The flames smashed hard into Jubei sending him flying into the ship wall. Jubei smashed through the wall and started to plummet down. He quickly clung onto the ship. "Damnit ,what the hell?" He growled trying to pull himself up. Teiki frowned as Kenji continued to sleep, despite his hair being on fire. "Wake up you idiot!" Teiki yelled, Kenji turned over sleeping. Teiki frowned and thought. "ah ha!" Teiki yelled raising his finger. "What's that.." He whispered into Kenji's ear. "Oh, a tall blond, with a huge chest…small waist…and the legs…oh the legs.." Teiki muttered. Kenji smiled. "The blue eyes, their looking straight at yours…she's licking her lips..and she's walking towards you, only wearing a bikini and swimming trunks…and BAM!! She slaps you!" Teiki said. "Argh! My cheek!" Kenji yelled waking up. Teiki laughed, all of a sudden a jet of flames hit him from behind. "Argh my buns! That's private property!" Teiki yelled getting up. Kenji smirked and got up, distinguishing the flames in his hair. He pulled out a sharp dark black blade and a pushed a spirit called Hiroku into his chest. "I feel sorry for that spirit" Teiki said. Kenji jumped into the air landing on the other ship. Kenji glared at the Robot, a large spirit behind him and shot towards it swiping the sword through the air. A large cut appeared across the robots body. "Mera-Mera double rocket" The robot said and two streams of flames shot towards Kenji, _to fast, gotta block.. _Kenji thought holding both ends of his sword, the flamed encased Kenji and sent him flying over the edge of the robotic ship and into the river below. "Kame…Hame…Ha!" Kanji yelled blasting a blue beam at the robot. The beam smashed against the robots chest opening the cut Kenji's sword created. The robot flinched and Takon jumped over delivering a powerful kick to the robots chest, sending it into the ocean below. "Nice" Teiki said eating a banana. Kenji growled at Teiki, his clothes burnt and wet. "You could've helped" Kenji said. "I save my skill for the lady's, In bed... " Teiki smirked.

End of Part one, look out for Part two!!


	2. Worst Conclusion

Collision Course Chapter 2 

Takon continued blasting air out of his palm as they approached a large desert. Jubei frowned, "It's like Alabasta, hopefully not as big" Jubei said. Teiki smiled. "Alabasta? A girl? Big her melons?" He grinned. Takon rolled his eyes. Kenji continued to sleep and Kanji smiled standing at the front of this ship. "Takon, continue blasting air through the desert" Kanji said. "Hell no!" Takon yelled. "I've been doing this for over 3 hours and I'm not doing it any more as soon as we hit the desert!" He yelled. Kanji growled. "Little punk, I can punch you back to where you came from!" He yelled. Takon growled. "I'll kick you so-" "Hard in the but you'll have toenails for teeth?" Teiki said. "You shut up you friken perverted bone-head" Takon growled. Jubei raised an eyebrow at Takon. "You think I'm some hamster on a whatever the thingy is!" Takon yelled. Teiki sighed "As short-tempered as he is in height" Jubei muttered as they hit the sand. Takon growled and a large burst of wind made the ship shoot fast through the sand "I swear I am making this ship move any longer!" He yelled as another burst of wind made the ship shoot into the air. "Yeah baby! This is fun!" Teiki yelled. "Now all we need is some girl doing a strip tease on a pole and we are set baby!" Teiki yelled. Takon frowned looking down at the sand far below the ship. "Whoops..?" He muttered. "Fine then Takon" Kanji said. Teiki sighed. "I'm hungry and getting sick of melons" Teiki muttered, Takon let out a gasp of fake horror. Teiki growled. "Not that kind of melons" He said. Takon ignored Teiki. "I think he's getting into banana's, quick get of the ship before he starts trying to look at one of ours" Takon said. Teiki got up and pulled up his sleeves. "me and you little man" Teiki said. "Not now you two" Jubei said sitting on the rudder of the ship. "What so important? You found a girl!" Teiki yelled. "Nope, more trouble" Jubei said. "Teiki wake up Kenji" Kanji said. Teiki nodded and thought. "Look, it's brunette this time and theirs two of them…" He whispered into Kenji's ear. "She taking off her top….look at those things, they're so big they have a whole resort in 'em…" Kenji let out a broad grin. "and the hips…don't get me started…they're smiling at you… calling you over...go on mate…they both want you…look, they're pulling down their skirts…knickers to…and BAM!! Look at that! Weenies the size of Timbuktu!" Teiki whispered into Kenji's ear. "Oh my gosh the horror!" Kenji yelled getting up. Teiki laughed. "You idiot, you ruin it every time" Kanji growled. "Not my fault you're a pervert" Teiki said. "Stop messing around" Jubei said, encased in flames. A silver looking character stood in front of them holding out his arm with a blaster on it. "Dr. Light will not tolerate intruders infiltrating his castle" The man said. He wore a silver battle Armour (Mega man style) and a silver helmet. "Look at these people! Do they look like they understand what the hell you just said?" Teiki yelled. "I am Lightman, I do not care about what you said, for I shall eliminate you" Lightman said. "What are you some kind of nerd who ate a dictionary?" Teiki said jumping of the ship. "Bring it on nerd-man" He smirked. Light-man disappeared and Teiki frowned clenching both fists and looking around him. "Behind you fool" Lightman said blasting a strong white beam into Teiki's back. He rolled across the sand from the hit and got up on one knee and hand. "Proposing to me are you?" Lightman smirked. "Your not funny" Teiki growled. He performed hand seals and shot out a large fireball at Lightman. He jumped above the fireball and shot two white balls at Teiki. Takon got up about to jump down. "Don't do it little man" Teiki said avoiding both white balls. He stopped and performed hand seals once again. "Earth style: Mud pit" He said as the ground beneath Lightman turned into mud, making him sink. Lightman aimed his blaster at the ship above him. Teiki shot towards him, pulling out a kunai knife. "He's pretty good" Takon said looking at Teiki. Lightman shot out a hook that clung onto the ship above and pulled him up. Teiki growled and shot upwards towards Lightman. Teiki appeared as a blur and suddenly, the rope cut and Lightman fell below. Lightman frowned and blasted a white beam into the air at Teiki, who was standing on the rudder of the ship. "I'll crush you" Teiki said using his kunai to separate the beam. "Rasengan!" Teiki yelled a blue swirling ball forming in his hand. The air swirled around the ball as Teiki pushed it against the beam. The blue ball slowly started to turn white taking energy in front the beam. Takon frowned looking at Teiki leaning over the edge of the boat, beside the rudder. Teiki smashed Lightman into the mud pit. Lightman's Armour tore and he fell into the mud pit, sinking in slowly. "Dr Lights…castle is ahead…keep on going…but I warn you…strong robots lie on the next island, and after that you'll find Dr. Light on the next island…" Lightman said sinking completely. Teiki growled. "Over dramatic" he muttered. "Wants some melons?" Takon asked Teiki. "You found a girl! Yes!" Teiki yelled. Takon rolled his eyes. "Jubei, could you take over moving the ship?" Kanji asked. Jubei nodded as Kenji growled. "Teiki, you woke me up just to see you beat someone up," He muttered. Teiki shrugged and pointed at Kanji. "He asked me to!" Teiki yelled. Jubei blasted out two streams of flames and the ship continued to travel across the desert. Teiki let out a dreamy smile looking out over the ship. Takon waved his hand across Teiki's face, "Hello?" Takon said. "I have two huge melons right here for you" Takon said. "What melons could be bigger than hers…" Teiki said looking out into the desert. Takon frowned and turned towards the desert. "You delusional?, I don't see anything but sand…" Takon said. Kenji smirked "Must be the heat Takon, making him see a mirage, leave it to me" he said. Kenji pulled out his sword and cut the back of Teiki's top. Teiki continued to smile. "Nice breeze…" Teiki muttered. Kenji smiled sitting down and gazing at the blue sky. Takon frowned. "That did nothing! He's still babbling on about nothing!" Takon yelled. "I'd look away Takon, unless you're gay" Kenji said closing his eyes. Takon continued frowning. Teiki's clothes soon fell off and Teiki's grin turned to a frowned. "What the hell!" He yelled only in boxers. Kanji looked down and him and covered his eyes. "Teiki, we're guys, we don't want you to do a strip tease" He said. Takon laughed. "That's it, Kenji's getting a knuckle sandwich" Teiki growled. He the saw Kenji sleeping. Teiki grunted. "I'm gonna drive my foot so far up his ass he'll haft to eat out of a tube through his nose" Teiki growled . Takon lay down, the sky started to turn an orange tan, half of the large sun descended slowly on the horizon. A red figure with a green saber hung on the side of the ship with blood red eyes, smirking.

"Dr. Light, by that fact that my name is Megaman Zero, I will kill these people before they reach the next island…" He smiled.

End of Chapter 2


	3. From 5 to 1

**Collision Course**

Chapter 3 

He sun had just risen as they reached the end of the desert; Zero clung onto the end of the ship smirking. Kenji slept as Jubei, Teiki and Kanji woke up. Takon blasted air as the ship landed on water, skipping over it gently, as if it were a rock. "Oh my gosh what happened yesterday" Jubei said holding his head, no, this isn't poetry. "I feel like I ate ten bottles full of sand.." He muttered almost puking. "Hey Teiki, could you wake up Kenji?" Kanji said. "Why?, theirs no trouble close" Teiki said. "Just do it" Kanji growled. "ok, ok" Teiki mumbled and walked up to Kenji smirking. "Hell no, not again" Kenji said quickly waking up. "Aww! I had a real good one this time!, one with man-boobs, or as I like to call 'em, saggy melons" Teiki smiled. Zero slowly climbed the rudder, his green saber blazing.

A man sat down on his chair, in a dark cold room (not air-conditioned). He wore no emotion on his face and had a black lab suit on. His half robotic face gleamed. "Stop Zero, at all costs" He muttered. "Sir, he's already close to them, he's our best fighter apart from _them_ for all we know they could already dead" A robot said on one knee. "Call me master, not sir" The dark figure said. "Zero will be crushed, fear not" He said. The robot got up and walked out. "The Z-saber is a powerful weapon though" The robot murmured.

Zero jumped onto the top of the rudder smirking. "Oh brother" Teiki said. "Another nerd-man" He said. "I'll show you nerd-man" Zero said, all of a sudden beside Teiki. He swiped his sword cutting Teiki's waist. Teiki winced. "You never cut a naked guy you gay freak" Teiki said. "Konoha Sepukku!" He yelled performing a strong spinning kick. Zero protected himself with his Z-saber and smiled. "If that don't work this will" Teiki smiled yanking down his boxers. Zero's eyes wider and he slashed his sword at Teiki. "Ouch! You perverted gay-man!" Teiki yelled holding his butt. "You never ever cut someone across the butt!" He yelled. "That's what you get for almost blinding me" Zero said about to stick the sword through Teiki. Kenji's dark black sword clashed against Zero's saber. "Humph" Kenji muttered pushing Zero away from Teiki. "I don't need my over soul to beat you" He said. Zero shot a large green ball at Kenji, who used his sword to stop it from hitting him, yet still smashed into the rudder and flinched. "Mera-Mera Flame Rocket" Jubei muttered a stream of flame shooting at Zero, He ducked and dashed at Jubei. Zero swung his saber and they clashed against the flames on Jubei's arm. The green saber transformed into a flame-red. Zero shot passed Jubei who turned and shot another flame rocket at him. Zero's Z-saber absorbed the flamed and Zero slashed through the rudder of the ship tearing it and making the ship fall. "These are the kind of people, other than old women, who have saggy melons" Teiki growled. Zero turned and growled. "Are you calling me an old woman!" He said. "No, but you sure have the figure of one" Teiki said and thought. "ewww, if you had the face we'd all be knocked out" Teiki added. Zero yelled in rage and started to slice the ship into pieces. "Teiki you retard, learn to keep you mouth shut" Jubei said holding his arm. "Mera-Mera Fire Storm!" He yelled streams of flames shooting everywhere. Teiki and Takon jumped off the ship as the flames started to tear through the ship. Kanji took air and Zero flew of the ship getting hit by one of the stream off flames. "and he called me the retard" Teiki muttered. Takon frowned "How are we going to get across the ocean now.." Takon said. "So this is what happens when and old lady goes mental" Teiki assumed watching as Zero and Jubei clashed. Kanji frowned looking directly at Zero his hair was gold. "Oh boy his hair's gold, that'll really help" Teiki said rolling his eyes. "Shut up" Takon growled. "Kame…hame…ha!" He yelled shooting a strong blue wave at Zero. He shot towards Jubei not noticing the blue beam coming towards him. The beam hit Zero directly and sent him flying through the bottom of the ship. "That's it, I need some bra's, some porn stars, something before I go crazy" Teiki said. "Do you even care that some-one attacked us?" Takon said. "No, unless it was a girl attacking us by raping us, of course, I get raped first" Teiki smiled. "Your sick" Takon murmured. "Shut up you elf" Teiki growled. "Your only 2 inch's taller than I am" Takon said. The ship crumbled leaving Zero below it. Jubei quickly jumped down and landed softly in front of Takon and Teiki. Kanji and Kenji both landed beside Jubei simultaneously.

"How do we get across now?" Takon asked. "No sweat" Teiki said. "We walk," He added walking on the water. "HOLY CRAP HE'S JESUS!!" Takon yelled. Teiki sweat dropped "Basic ninja skills Takon" Teiki said. "You learn how to be Jesus?" Takon asked. "Shut up" Teiki said. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Came a yell from behind Teiki. Jubei frowned. "Luffy?" He muttered as Teiki got punched hard across the face. He spat out blood and his headband flew off beside Takon. "Argh…" Teiki mumbled. "That dudes got a serious punch," He added. Luffy came flew down at Takon with blood red eyes. "Mera-Mera Fire Spin" Jubei yelled flying up to Luffy. _It's not him _Jubei thought clashing hard against Luffy's fists. Jubei flinched and Luffy punched him hard into the ground. "Gomu Gomu no Stomp!" He yelled his sandals smashing Jubei into the ground. "Holy crap" Takon said standing back. Suddenly, a strong blue wave rocketed towards Takon smashed him far back sliding across the sand. Takon held his stomach in pain. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy said punching Takon hard across the face. Takon moaned getting knocked out as his check started to swell a blue and black. Jubei growled and shot up into the air angrily, incased in flames. "Mera-Mera Fire Rocket!" He yelled spiraling into the air. Luffy's fists and legs retracted sending him higher into the air. "Gomu Gomu no Storm!" Luffy yelled his arms and legs going everywhere. Teiki grumbled getting punched and kicked multiple times. Kenji shot up at Luffy kicking of him legs and arms to propel him further into the air. Kanji turned facing Goku, they both clashed throwing strong swift kicks and punches appearing to be a blur. All of a sudden Kanji flew back, blood streaming down his arm and Goku teleported in front of Kenji punching him hard into the ground. Teiki frowned as Jubei landed beside him, bleeding down the side of his face. Teiki growled blood running down his lip. "I'll take the rubber freak," Teiki said. "On second though, I bet he has man boobs bigger than a sumo wrestlers body fat" He said. Jubei let out a small laugh and shot at Goku. He threw a flame-engulfed fist at him. Goku pushed Jubei's fist to the side and punched Jubei hard in the stomach. "Argh!" Jubei yelled spitting out blood. Teiki snapped his wrist shooting out multiple shurikens at Luffy, who dodged and flung his fist at Teiki. Teiki darted to the side of Luffy and smirked looking up and him. Luffy grimaced and held the end of his arm yanking it to the side. Luffy's arm wrapped around Teiki's stomach and he squeezed. Teiki yelled before getting knocked out. Jubei growled as the area started to turn a tan orange. Jubei growled as flames slowly engulfed his body. "Mera…Mera…Fire Explosion!" He yelled as flames show every along with and explosion. Goku shot out a kamehameha wave that sliced through the flames and smashed Jubei along side a knocked out Takon. "Kid…Little-man…weak…loser" Jubei muttered and fainted also. The Goku and Luffy both smirked and their blood red eyes glinted. They picked up Jubei and disappeared leaving Takon lying on the sand near the water.

A few hours later, Takon still say on the sand, his cheeks swelling blue and black squeezing out blood. In an attempt to get up, Takon's hand gripped sand. _No matter where I am, what planet, what galaxy. I am always considered an unhelpful-loser, well, not this time_ Takon thought, holding Teiki's headband in his hand. A strong white aura started to surrounded and the swelling died down. He wobbled up and tied Teiki's headband to his head. He got up and rushed along the surface of the lake. "I'm not outside looking in, I'm outside coming in" He said rocketing towards the dark black castle in the distance.


	4. A True Hero

Collision Course Chapter 4 

_Suffocation _Takon thought singing a song in his head as he approached the castle. _No_ _breathing _Takon spun his launcher in his palm swiftly and slammed his beyblade against it. _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding _Takon pushed the ripcord through and jammed the launcher into his pocket and continued sprinting towards the castle. _Would it be wrong, would it be right _Two robots stood by the dark castle and Takon pulled out his launcher aiming it at one of them from a long distance. _"Just have to pretend it's a Hiwatari…" _He muttered. _If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might _The beyblade rocketed through one of the Robots and spun vertically on the wall and smashed through the second robot. _Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind _Each robot fell and Takon quickly jumped over them. He angrily pushed the door open and darted through pitch-black halls, using his bright white aura to see. _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing's all right, nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying. I never realized I was spread too thin. Till it was too late and I was empty within. Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin. Downward spiral, where do I begin. It all started when I lost my mother. No love for myself and no love for another. Searching to find a love upon a higher level. Finding nothing but questions and devils. Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing's alright, nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying. I can't go on living this way._

"Get the kid and put him with the others, NOW!" Dr Light yelled angrily, his clenched fists crushing the steel chair he was sitting in. "Send more robots! All of them!" He added his jet-black hair standing on end. "Yes sir" said a bronze robot on one knee. He rushed out of the room and a loud alarm rang through the halls of the castle. "Humph, I will gain all their powers" He said. "One little person cannot stop me" Dr. Light smirked.

"I need a porn magazine! I need to have an erection! I need….the toilet!!" Teiki yelled holding on bars in the jail beside Dr. Light. "Shut up fool, unless you want me to kill you" Dr. Light muttered. "Hey! You got robotic chicks here right?" Teiki asked. "On second thought, they probably blast me if I asked what their bra size was" Teiki muttered. "Shut up" Kenji said rubbing his eyes and sitting at the back. "This guys is going to take our spiritual energy, annoying him will only make it happen quicker" Kenji said. "Yeah…chicks in heaven are probably good-two-shoes" Teiki muttered. "Gosh, girls is the only thing you think about" Jubei said. "And melons, don't forget melons" Teiki smiled. Kanji sighed. "Where's Takon, think they got him to?" He asked. "Yeah.." Jubei and Kenji said. Teiki frowned. "Don't underestimate-"

"Me" Takon growled looking at a row off robots coming towards him. He launched his beyblade and it rocketed through each and every robot and toppled them. _I've got to go where the robots are coming from_ He thought darting past each robot. Another row ran towards them and Takon smirked, noticing their legs were wide open. "Guys number one weak spot" He said sliding through each robot's legs and kicking them in their robotic crutch, destroying each one, don't worry people, they don't have robotic bananas, at least not visible ones. Takon got up and rushed up a set of stairs, headed towards the highest room. In which Dr. Light was located.

"Where is he?" Dr. Light growled standing up. "He's past all the robots that came his way, and heading towards this room" A gold robot said on one knee. "Sir" It added. "I want females! Why did you create this world without females! Are you gay! What the hell is wrong with you! are you keeping me in here so you can sexually abuse me you faggot!" Teiki yelled. Jubei sighed "Any more talk Teiki and I will burn you alive" He said and Teiki hung by the bars angrily. Kenji smacked his sword against the ground and Kanji raised his hands into the air with his eyes closed, Kenji turned to him. "You're sapping away my spirit's energy" He spat. "Well sorry, you'll get it back once I'm done" Kanji replied. "Hey! Gay Robot guy!" Teiki yelled. "Yo mama's you fat and old when God said let there be light, he told her to move her fat ass outta the way," He growled. Dr Light turned to him angrily. "Hey! Dr. whatever-your-name-is, learn how to build robots without a crutch!" Takon yelled standing at the door. "Takon! You brought girls!" Teiki yelled. Takon smiled "Nope, but I got your headband" Takon said and threw it to him. Dr. Light got up throwing of his jet-black leather jacket. "Time to kill this fool and sap their powers once and for all" He said. "Clones come in" Dr. Light muttered and Luffy, Naruto, Goku and Yoh came into the room, each with blood red eyes. "Let me tell you the perfect robot loser" Teiki said. "Size D melons, small waist, larger hips, nice streamlined SHAVED legs, and large lips, oh, plus Angelina Jolie style eyes" Teiki smiled. Naruto kicked him hard across the face. "Dude, do your sexy jutsu next time" Teiki said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Grrr" Naruto growled looking around. Takon shot towards Dr. Light, the aura still glowing bright. "Aurora Beam!" He yelled shooting a bright white beam at Dr. Light who easily swatted it out of the way. Takon growled charging another beam up. Teiki appeared at the top of the building. "Just think, if I beat this Naruto-wannabe, why would anyone want to be like him, I get to spend all day in the bra sections of the stores in Konoha, got to remember to stay in the D section though…well, here we go, eat my foot you yellow haired freak!" Teiki yelled jumping on top of Naruto and holding him in a headlock. Jubei and Luffy clashed throwing hard strong punches at it other. _I know one of his two weaknesses, it should work on this clone.._ Jubei though. "Oh my gosh! Meat!" Jubei yelled pointing to the cage, The Luffy clone ran in and Jubei slammed the door shut instantly locking it. "You've been served, the bill with come in a minute" Jubei smiled running over to help Takon. Kanji flipped back after taking a barrage of punches from Goku. "I'll tell you a secret" Dr. Light said, dodging a punch from Takon. "These clones are 75 percent as strong as the originals" He said and kneed Takon hard in the stomach. Takon held his stomach as he slid back. "Mera-Mera Fire Rocket!" Jubei yelled behind Dr. Light, Dr. Light folded his hands and flipped landing behind Jubei. "I'll take your powers and fuse them into my clones here" He said kicking Jubei onto Takon. Takon pushed Jubei off. "Robo-Freak!" Takon yelled standing up. "No-one beats a Kinomiya!" He yelled and shot at Dr. Light. "Well theirs a first for everything" Dr. Light smirked, his arms still folded. Takon went up to punch Dr. Light about to hit his face. Dr. Light ducked slightly and Takon withdrew the punch and elbowed Dr. Light backwards. He frowned as his half robotic face had a dent in it. Takon flinched feeling the recoil. "Damn the term hard headed comes to mind here" Takon said holding his elbow. Jubei frowned standing behind Dr. Light. "Why did you bring us here anyways" Takon growled as Dr. Light held his dented robotic cheek. Teiki attempted to sweep kick Naruto, who jumped and flung multiple shuriken at Teiki. "I'm guessing he can't go all Kyuubi on me, no-one can copy that power" Teiki said dashing back to avoid the shuriken. Kenji jumped and swung his sword through the air. "Elemental Slash!" He yelled a multi coloured wave clashing against Yoh's sword and Amidumaru within it. "Switch!" Teiki yelled and punched Yoh hard across the face, the wave exploded against him, sending him further back. He lay knocked out by the wall of the castle, a large hole in it. Teiki smirked and Kenji slid behind him blocking a Kamehameha wave with his sword. "Damn Teiki move, my swords gonna break and this…blast will take out the both of us" He said. Teiki frowned and moved to the side, as did Kenji, moving to the other side. The beam past them both and smashed into the wall, making the hole larger, Kanji shot a medium sized spirit bomb at Goku causing him to fly though the hole in the wall. Kanji breathed heavily. "Not…as strong as…the originals" He muttered his hair turning from gold to a rusty brown. He floated down and glared at Dr. Light. "I brought you here because you are close to these clones, I though if I took your powers I would create the ultimate army of warriors" He smiled. "Why am I here?" Takon growled. "You're a special one, who has huge power that is untapped" Dr. Light said. "This realm was created by me" He laughed maniacally. "Dude that is old quite it" Teiki said still fighting with Naruto. "I traveled here through time an space, using the 5th dimension" He said. "and created this place based on the strongest and most accomplished characters in the world" Dr. Light smirked. "Your are crazy" Takon growled going to kick him. Dr. Light merely caught Takon's foot and flung him across the ground into the wall. "Takon growled getting up slowly. "Let me finish" He added. "Rasengan!" Teiki yelled smashing a swirling blue ball into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew into and through the wall, also flying outside. Teiki growled. "You are an idiot" He said. "How can you create a world without girls! That's just sick and wrong!" He yelled. Dr. Light ignored him "since you have destroyed my Clones, I'll take you out and use your powers in the ultimate army, then I'll go back to earth and conquer it with ease!" Dr. Light said. "No, you won't" Takon growled and launced his beyblade, it smashed Dr. Light clear across the face and spun back through the air into Takon's raised hand. "I won't let you" Takon said. "No idiot like you can take over the world, it's just not gonna happen" He said. "Besides" Takon smirked. "The hero always wins" He said. "Heros Takon heros!" Teiki said. "Lets end this now!" Jubei said and went to hit Dr. Light in the stomach. He pushed Jubei's fist aside and kicked an incoming Teiki into the wall. Kenji pulled out his sword and slashed it at Dr. Lights arms, only for it to shatter into pieces. "Wha-" Dr. Light punched Kenji back and smiled. "Can't you do better than this?" He said. "I haven't been horny in two days" Teiki muttered. "That's like my power up" He added. Kanji shot down sending swift punches at Dr. Light, who dodged all of them and kicked Kanji beside Kenji. "So 'Hero' why don't you attack" Dr. Light laughed. "It's your turned to get kicked and or punched way" He smiled. Takon smirked as the X mark on his forehead glowed a bright white. "Meet my partner, and best friend, Dragoon X" Takon said as a huge white Dragon came crashing through the ceiling and smashed into Dr. Light sending him crashing through his chair into the wall leaving a large dent. Dr. Light frowned. Takon's pocket glowed and he pulled out his beyblade. "Dragoon X Sonic Ultimate, Dragoon XSU" He smiled. Teiki got up, a large green rasengan ready in his hand. Kenji stood up, his sword glowing bright red. Kanji climed up, a small white ball in his hands. Jubei got up, his hands covered in flames. "Bastard, this is your graveyard, not ours" Takon said. Teiki smashed the rasengan into Dr. Lights stomach blood flying across the room. Jubei pummeled Dr. Light in the stomach multiple times, his robotic half catching a light in flames. Kenji cut his red sword right through Dr. Light, cutting him in half, and Kanji smashed the small sprirt bomb into Dr. Light incinerating him.

Each of them glowed white, slowly disappearing. "I guess this is goodbye?" Kenji said. "Yeah and for once your not sleeping" Teiki laughed. "Keep strong Takon! See ya real soon, I hope" He said. "If I ever have a kid I'll name him Teiki" Takon smiled. Kanji smiled. "You guys better keep strong" He said and disappeared. "This is gay, I'm hungry and I want Ramen" Teiki said. "and Kenji, if you sleep at the wrong moment, I'll be their" He smiled. Kenji smiled and disappeared. "See you guys, sorry I thought you were food Takon" Jubei smiled and sweatdropped, soon he disappeared also, as did Teiki.

Takon fell flat on his face behind Hiroku, Suki, Adam and Kameo. "Hey guys you won't believe what happened to me!" He yelled. "I was battling this evil robot person with this pervert!, oh, and this sleepy guy! And I got a new blade!" Takon yelled rushing after them.

Ok, I guess that's the end?

Oh no, theirs some extra's!!

Ending 1:

"No Takon wait…" Dr. Light muttered crawling beside Takon. "Dude, your supposed to be dead, it's in the story" Takon said. "Takon…I am you father…" Dr. Light said weakly. Takon kicked him. "Shut up darth loser" Takon said and disappeared.

Ending 2

"I've checked this cell about a thousand times and there is no meat here!" The Luffy clone yelled and walked towards the cell wall. "Hey, were did everybody go…" He muttered.


End file.
